Location-based services utilize location data to control features and options presented to users of mobile devices. For instance, a location-aware application for a mobile device can direct a user to a nearby bank or a particular type of restaurant.
When traveling, location-based services can be helpful to inform the user about nearby features and options that would not necessarily be evident to a user. For instance, location-based services may allow a traveler to locate a particular type of restaurant in an unfamiliar airport. However, passengers traveling by aircraft may have a desire that their location-based services do not simply end at the airport, but continue on through other portions of their air travel process.